Memory
by Bela Waterfall
Summary: You'll understand what happiness is


**Disclaimer: Avatar and the song it not my property. Just the fanfic is.**

--

**Memory**

"_It's not for good, remember, there's still a plan: the invasion."_

"_And I hate the invasion plan too. I don't want you and everybody else risking your lives for fixing __**my**__ mistakes! I've always knew that I had to face the Fire Lord. But now I need to do it __**alone**__."_

"_Aang…"_

"_Katara, please, just go... Please."_

"_Is there anything you need?"_

"Yes, Katara. I need you." Aang said, looking to the skies above.

It was like a month that Katara wasn't speaking to anyone. It seemed like she was lost in thought or just out of this world. The waterbender just stayed all the day near the water. Looking. Waiting. Thinking. Nobody really knew what was happening to her.

"I'm going to the river." The avatar said, standing up and passing by his friends.

"But you know that…" Sokka started.

"I know." He said, with an ice look.

The Avatar walked through the trees with an extremely ability. His eyes were on a far away point. A point with brown hair and blue eyes. A beautiful angel. A beautiful angel singing.

"_Midnight, not a sound from the pavement._

_Has the moon lost her memory?_**"**

"Katara?" he murmured, approaching him ever more from her.

"_She is smiling alone_

_In the lamplight _

_The withered leaves collect at my feet._

_And the wind begins to moan…_**"**

Aang sit next to her, but at the same time far away. He didn't want her to stop. It was calm, peaceful. Everything that he needed **now**.

"_Memory, all alone in the moonlight_

_I can smile at the old days_

_I was beautiful then_."

She was looking to the water, for her reflection.

"_I remember _

_The time I knew what happiness was_

_Let the memory live again…_"

Her eyes. Tears. Her smile. Faded away for a moment. But then, it appeared again, a sad one.

"Katara…" Aang looked at her with a sad expression. Her eyes opened for a moment and looked hard to the boy. He hugged her. It was an impulse, but he _**needed**_ to.

"_Daylight_

_I must wait for the sunrise_

_I must think of a new life._

_And I mustn't give in_."

That music… It seemed… Her life. The airbender looked to the girl and saw her with one hand on the necklace. It was about her life with her mother and after the… **Death**.

"_Touch me._

_It's so easy to leave me_

_All alone with the memory_

_Of my days in the sun_

_If you touch me,_

_You'll understand what happiness is._

_Look a new day has begun…_"

The memories flooded the boy's head and he started crying too.

"_**Aang…"**_

"_**Katara, please, just go... Please."**_

"_**Is there anything you need?"**_

"Katara, I'm so sorry. I... I couldn't have done that for you. I'm… sorry." Aang hugged the girl more than anything, like he could lose her in the air.

"_**Katara, please, just go... Please."**_

"Aang…" That was anything she could say. Katara sobbed in his strong arms. She couldn't help.

"I'll not leave you. I promise." He said, looking to her with a sincere look.

The follow minutes were an uncomfortable silence between the two. They just found the understanding on that hug.

"When I was young, my mother used to tell me histories about the Avatar. She said she was certain that he was going to save the world. But… My dad had to go to the war and everything changed." She started closing her eyes to remember. "Mommy never wanted to talk about it. Sokka and I knew that she missed him more than anything. The Fire Nation attack happened next and we…" the girl sobbed. "We tried to hide, but was worthless. They found us, Sokka was succeeded in escaping, but my mom and I couldn't escape. I watched everything. It will never be erased from my memory. My mother sacrificed her life for me, can you believe? She sacrificed everything for me to be alive here. I was just a child."

"Katara…" Aang started without words and looked to her blue eyes. "My whole nation was killed. I know how are you feeling…"

"No, Aang, you don't know! I almost lost you too, how can you expect me to live without you? How? Tell me!" the waterbender yelled and got up with tears. "I just wanted to see you alive and okay. One month was a long time, didn't you think that? I prayed every night for you to be fine. God knows how I prayed. When you woke up you just…"

"_**Katara, please, just go... Please."**_

"You just told me to go. Go. Nothing more." Her eyes on his. They tried to found comfort in each other eyes. The waterbender's eyes showed hurt and loss.

"_**Katara, please, just go... Please."**_

"I'm sorry. I was just an idiot saying that things for you… You are very special for me." It was what he said before putting his head down.

"Am… I?" her eyes on his. Hope. Hope appeared on her eyes.

As quickly as a blink, he pulled her close for a hug and then… A softy kiss. She depended on the kiss and kissed him back with intensity.

"I love you" he said kissing the girl again.

"I love you too."

All the pain from the world and from the war was forgotten by Katara and Aang. All they knew was that they love each other and soon they will be together. The pain, the loss and the hurt will be part of the past, because now they were going to make a future together. Together for all the _**eternity**_.

_**If you touch me,**_

_**You'll understand what happiness is.**_

--

Sorry any mistakes, I did it after watched the final episode.

My fist story of Avatar

Hope you liked it.

Kisses,

**Isa**


End file.
